Just a Game
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: Jade and Tori are going to university. They start messing with an Ouija board for fun. The fun stops when one of them gets ill for no reason. Something has to be done, but what and by who? Jori, Warning: references to the occult, scary crap and naughty words and Beck hating. Rated M, Cat, Tori, Jade, Sam, Robbie, André. Starting to think no one is interested in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Coffee and Cake

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story takes place after "She's A Winner". If you want to read my stories in order, read "School, Lies and Video" then "She's a Winner" and now this story. This story will have some occult references, scary stuff and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything shit from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 1: Coffee and Cake

Tori and Jade were enjoying their first days of University. Going to university brought stability to their lives. They fell in love in high school and had been together ever since. At first they were concerned that because of being lesbians their life might be difficult. They had no idea that it would be so much easier to be themselves than to deal with the things fate has thrown at them ever since.

Their life has been filled with trials and pain, but for the last couple of months things have been much better. They have been physically injured and emotionally damaged, but the doctors and therapists were working to put them back together again. They both went to therapy together and as individuals. It was making a huge difference in their lives and in their relationship.

Then life dealt them another blow. Most of the gang went on to university or in Cat's case got an internship at a major recording company. But Beck got a roll in a Canadian television series and moved back to his homeland. He started filming in August a couple of weeks after they got home from their trip to the mountains in Alberta.

The RCMP report said that they were filming off the coast of Vancouver. Beck was playing the role of a coast guard officer and he fell overboard while they were watching a pod of Orca. Before they could rescue him the Orca dragged him under and he was never seen again. All they had of Beck at the memorial was the bag of hair he kept when they made him shave his head for the part in the series. They buried it in a small grave and held the memorial.

The girls cried over his loss, after all Jade did still love him on some level. This became just another thing they were working through in therapy. It was day by day. Cat spoke at the memorial. She said that Beck was in a much better place. Everyone agreed and thought that it was one of Cat's most lucid moments and then she finished with "…ya he always like the ocean!"

Jade and Tori were attending UCLA. Jade was studying film making and script writing and Tori was studying music performance. Cat was now working for Mystic Records a very prestigious recording company and living with Sam Puckett and dating Robbie. Robbie was studying graphic design at another school. André was writing music for a TV production company that makes cartoons.

Jade had commented that everyone had been so busy lately that they had not seen each other for a number of weeks. Tori decided that it fell to her when it came to planning the get together, because even though she loved Jade she wouldn't let her plan the evening or it would be watching the Scissoring and drinking coffee.

Tori was the homemaker in their relationship. She decided a dinner party would be fun and then afterwards they could maybe watch a movie, not The Scissoring, but a comedy or something. Tori just had to find a day that worked for everyone.

It seemed that finding the day was not as easy as it would first seem. As soon as she thought she had a day picked one of the guests would tell her that the date didn't work. Tori was about to give up, but then she finally found a date that worked with everyone. They could all get together on Saturday night October 31st, Halloween.

So once the date was set all she had to do was fight with Jade over not showing one of her horror movies. Jade loved to push Tori with her movies. She knew that they scared Tori and whether it was power over her or the weakness in Tori she found something about the whole thing she just couldn't let go of.

Tori spent two days getting ready for the party. She made all kinds of foods that she had never made before. She even sent Jade to go buy some wine as well the beer. The night was set and now all they had to do is wait for the guests to arrive. Tori had the entire apartment decorated for Halloween. Jade didn't see the big idea seen as she lived Halloween year round.

Cat and Robbie were the first to arrive. Cat had brought some board games. She loved board games and always tried to slip in Candyland. They gave in one time and played it with her, except they added a drinking portion to the game. It was a lot more fun that way. It was fun but not as much fun as the night she and Tori played strip battleships.

Shortly after André showed up with more beer and chips. He was late because he was on the phone trying to arrange a date with a girl he met at while doing his laundry in his building. This was not a big surprise to anyone. It was like a hobby for André. He was an attractive, talented, fun guy but just could not find a girlfriend that would be long term.

The meal was a big success. There was more than enough for everyone. Tori had a habit of making far too much food for these kind of things. The big hit of the evening of coarse was The Vega Family Pot Pie. They reminisced about the time that André ate the entire Family Pot Pie by himself while the family was away. He apologised again over and over, but by now it had become a great story that would never die.

When they were finished they retired to the living room with some drinks. Jade wanted to watch a movie. Everyone at once said, "No Scissoring!" Jade got a pout on her face and had another drink. That is when Cat suggested a game. Everyone said at once, "No Candyland!" Cat started to pout now.

Robbie came up with the idea. I have another idea. We also brought an Ouija board. "I'm in!" Jade shouted. "What? You thought I would say no?"

"Aren't they kind of dangerous? Haven't people invited demons into their homes with them?" Tori asked timid as always.

"Na Chica it is just a game. It says on the box here for entertainment only. The government wouldn't allow companies to sell things that were dangerous. Does anyone want another beer or wine?" André asked.

André looked at Jade while she was laughing. "Sorry I guess irony is lost on you." André just shrugged and went to get some beer out of the fridge in the kitchen.

"Come on Tori it is just a bunch of fun. We put our fingers on the pointer and ask questions and without knowing it someone pushes the pointer and it looks like a spirit is moving it. It will be fun." Jade softly bullied her girlfriend.

"Okay let's set it up on the kitchen table." Tori said still somewhat scared of what might happen. She quickly went and wiped down the table. She couldn't help herself she was as Jade called her when she gets in these moods, Little Suzy Homemaker.

They all gathered and put their fingers on the planchette. Slowly the pointer started to circle in the center of the board. The group first asked the board if they were all going to become famous. The planchette slowly moved to the yes spot. They all cheered. Then they asked if André would find a long term girlfriend. The board told them no and they all laughed.

Then they decided that Tori should ask a question to help calm her down. She was unsure, but she decided to ask one. "Will Jade ask me to marry her some day?"

The planchette circled around for a while and then went directly to the no spot. "Jade I felt you push the thingy!" Tori pouted and pulled her fingers back from the board and crossed her arms.

"Ah baby girl I am just having some fun with you." Jade said doing one of her famous apologies without actually apologising. She leaned in and kissed Tori hoping that would do the trick. "Okay I promise not to mess around."

They all put their fingers back on the pointer and let it circle. That is when Cat asked, "Is there a spirit here?"

The board indicated that there was. They all kind of were a little weirded out by that, but were still interested. André was still a skeptic, but went along with it. They asked the spirit what its gender was and found out it was a female. Then they asked the board what the spirit's name and it spelled out E-L-L-E-N. After some more questions they learned that she died at the age of thirteen from an illness.

Ellen told them that she had lived in San Bernardino California and that she died five years ago. They asked her if she could tell them the future. She told them that she could not. She could only tell them about her life.

She did tell them that she could try to get messages to other people who have crossed over. Robbie asked her if she could try to get a message to his uncle who died ten years ago. Ellen told him that she would try. Robbie asked her to find out where he put the keys to the old car he had in his garage. Robbie's aunt told him that he could have it if he got it started.

Ellen said that she liked Cat. She wanted to be her friend. Probably because Cat was the most childlike of all of them. Cat told her that she would like to be her friend. Then the planchette spelled out 'don't get sick'. No one knew what that meant.

André finally asked the question that all the others were thinking. "We lost a friend recently. His name was Beck Oliver. He drown in the ocean off Vancouver Island. Is there any way that he could come and talk to us?"

Ellen said that she could try to find him and see if he would come and talk to them. She told them that she could not find him at that moment and that they should try back another time. They were all quite shaken up by this.

Tori decided that she couldn't do this anymore. She quit while the others kept going. Tori went to the kitchen to get cake and coffee for everyone for when they were finished. She was going to cut the bunt cake and set the knife down on the counter. Tori went to the fridge to get the cream and put it on the coffee tray.

She put the sugar on the tray and then reached for the knife to cut the cake. She didn't look she just reached for the knife. Tori expected it to be right there and easily picked up, but she didn't have the knife in her hand. The knife wasn't where she left it. She looked around the kitchen and found it laying on the stove about three feet from where she was standing.

For a moment she wondered how the knife got over on the stove. She slowly picked it up and examined it for a minute and then shrugged and cut the cake with it. She thought that she must have moved the knife and forgot that she had moved it. Tori didn't want to say anything to the others because she was worried that Jade would make fun of her.

Cat said goodbye to Ellen and they put the board away and went to the living room so they could have coffee and cake. They all still laughed at Tori for what Jade did to her with the marriage question. Tori still did not find it all that funny.

Once they had finished with the cake and the coffee Tori started to clean up. She took the tray and the empty plates and cups to the kitchen. She would put them in the dishwasher later. When she got out in the kitchen she had one of those moments where you know something has changed, but you just can't put your finger on it right away.

Tori started putting the dishes in the sink when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked and saw that the knife was now laying on the kitchen table instead of in the sink where she left it. "Did anyone move the cake knife?"

Everyone told her that they had not moved the knife and were confused by her question. She just laughed it off and thought that she was either losing her mind or that Jade was just playing a prank on her. She just went and got the knife and put it in the sink with all the rest of the dishes.

It was great to have all of their friends together again. They had not seen them in a while. The last time they were all together was for Beck's memorial and this was a much happier occasion. It was almost sad to see everyone leave, but they all had things to do in the morning and it was getting late.

After they left Jade locked the door and turned out the lights as she followed Tori to the bedroom. Tori changed into her pajama pants and t-shirt she slept in and went to brush her teeth. Jade changed and climbed on the large king size bed and turned on the TV. She wanted to watch Jimmy Fallon.

"What did you say hon?" Tori asked.

"I didn't say anything Tor I have Fallon on though." Jade responded.

"Oh that is what I must have heard." Tori said, although she could swear she heard someone say her name. There it was again and this time she could feel the person's breath on her skin by her ear. She looked in the mirror expecting to see Jade by Jade was clearly sitting on the bed about twenty feet away. Tori's skin began to crawl and she quickly turned out the light and ran to the bed and cuddled up to Jade.

"Hey what is this all about?" Jade asked suddenly concerned by her girlfriend's behavior.

"You are just going to think I am dumb, so I would rather not say. Just hold me for a while." Jade shrugged and pulled her in close.

They watched the TV, but every now and then Tori would look over at the bathroom. When the show was over, Jade got up to go brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Tori was concerned for her, but not enough to follow her. Tori climbed under the covers and waited for Jade to come back.

When Jade came back Tori snuggled right up to her again. It was rather strange, but Jade did not complain. She loved going to sleep holding this girl. Jade did not press the matter with Tori. If she wanted to tell her, she would. Jade was one of those people who believed that a good night's sleep could do a lot for a person. She quickly fell asleep it was much later when Tori finally gave in to her body's need for rest.

**AN: I hope you have enjoyed this story. Sorry Beck fans he got what he deserved and all I will ever give him. Thanks again. If you like this and haven't read my other stuff. Give it a try. ****You might like it too. S.M.**


	2. Chapter 2: Contact

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story takes place after "She's A Winner". If you want to read my stories in order, read "School, Lies and Video" then "She's a Winner" and now this story. This story will have some occult references, scary stuff and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything shit from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 2: Contact

T

ori felt much better the next day. She was sure that what she experienced the night before was all just her tired mind playing tricks on her. She was glad now that she had not told Jade anything. Jade would have teased her relentlessly. She loved Jade, but she could have moments where her idea of fun was kind of cruel.

Things were normal again around the apartment, everything stayed where it was put and she no one was calling her name. She focused on her studies and a recording she had to do for one of her classes.

Jade was busy too working on a film that she had due for a class as well. She was trying to impress so she had Andre do some original music for her film. The problem with being so accomplished was trying to top your last work became harder and harder.

About a week after the dinner party Cat called Tori. "Hi Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to get together and talk to Ellen tonight?"

Tori really didn't want to play with the Ouija board anymore, but Cat seemed armament. Tori told her that she would have to check with Jade. Tori was sure that Jade would be too busy and that would be her escape from this uncomfortable situation. That way she wouldn't have to disappoint Cat.

Then Cat played the Beck card. She told Tori that she had done a lot of thinking about Beck lately and she hoped that they could get a message from their lost friend. Tori was now in a spot that she knew there was no way out. She would now have to try to convince Jade to do something that she herself didn't want to do.

After some convincing Tori was able to find an evening that week where Jade could be at home to have an evening with Cat and her. Andre and Robbie were not able to come, but Tori was kind of glad. She didn't want this to be bigger than it had to be. She didn't even want to be there if the truth were told.

Jade was in the second bedroom that they had turned into an office when Cat and her new roommate Sam Puckett arrived. Sam was originally from Seattle. She had a web show with her friend, but when her friend moved to Japan. Once the show got cancelled Sam had nothing holding her in Seattle so she moved to L.A. By accident she met Cat and the two moved in together and Sam started a babysitting business.

Sam was a bit of a rough character. She didn't seem to have a filter on what she said. She wasn't hurtful, but she was truthful. Sam was a good friend and protector for Cat. Jade used to be Cat's protector, but now she couldn't be there for her. Sam loved food and didn't seem to understand the concept of personal property when it came to eating. That is how Jade met Sam.

Jade had heard the door and knew Tori would answer it so she finished her email that she had to get out and then went out to join them. Cat had gone to the wash room and Tori was still fussing in the living room. Jade heard someone in the kitchen and thought that it was Tori so she headed straight there from the office. That was when she encountered Sam.

"Tori, did you get the mail…. You're not Tori and you're not Cat. Who the hell are you and why are you eating cold mashed potatoes?" Jade enquired.

"Oh hey. Sam Puckett." Sam said wiping her hands on her jeans and sticking a hand out to shake with Jade.

Jade handed her a piece of paper towel and after Sam wiped the potatoes off her hand, Jade shook her hand. "Well hello Sam. Why are you eating my mashed potatoes?"

"Because I like mashed potatoes and they were in the fridge just sitting there." Sam said.

Jade really didn't get any answers from this woman standing in the middle of her kitchen eating the left over mashed potatoes. When Cat and Tori came into the kitchen Jade had a very confused look on her face. Tori ever the one to remedy situations came through again. "Jade this is Cat's roommate Sam Puckett. She is from Seattle and she had nothing to do tonight so she came to join us."

"But why is she eating our left over mashed potatoes?" Jade asked again.

"Sam likes potatoes." Cat answered.

That was the way with Cat. She had an ability to answer a question without ever giving you any more information than you had when you asked the question.

Cat was a special girl. She was innocent, but not immature. She was honest and caring. Jade tolerated her strange quirks because she was the softness and caring person that Jade could not let the world see. If she had Cat around she didn't have to caring. That way no one could ever hurt Jade.

Jade had known Cat since their first day in school. Cat was being picked on by these boys at recess. Jade was heading to the monkey bars when she saw this lump of cotton candy pink princess gown cowering in a corner and boys throwing grasshoppers at her. She was screaming and crying and Jade didn't like this. She was gruff and cold, but she always stuck up for the little guy.

Jade walked up to the group of boys and asked what they were doing. They told her that they were throwing grasshoppers at the weird girl. When Jade asked them why they told her because she is weird and it made her cry. Jade's blood was boiling, but even at that age she was cold and calculating.

She told the kid who seemed to be the leader of this mob that Cat was her friend and that he better stop. He laughed and pushed her out of the way and continued. Jade grabbed him from behind and put him in a choke hold. She choked him enough to make him pass out. Once he was unconscious on the ground she filled his entire mouth with live grasshoppers and from her bag that she always carried she pulled a roll of duct tape.

When the boy came too, he found his mouth full of bugs and tape over his mouth so he couldn't spit them out. None of his friends wanted the same thing to happen to them so they all left him there. Jade was standing over him grinning a maniacal grin. She crouched down beside him and whispered "I don't ever want to see you again. Go away." That was when she saw that the boy had peed himself.

Sam put the rest of the mash potatoes in the fridge and came over to the table to join the group. Cat couldn't get the box open and the board out fast enough. She was rather impatient because she wanted to talk to Ellen and hoping that she would be able to talk to Beck if possible.

There was no way that Jade was going to do any of this sober so she got a glass and poured herself a drink that consisted of three parts Jack Daniels and one part Coke and a wedge of lime. Sam smelled the Jack and indicated that she would like one too. Jade asked if she wanted the same mix and she assured her that she did. Jade decided that maybe she could like this girl that was eating her potatoes.

Everyone took a seat around the kitchen table and they placed their hands on the pointer. It started to circle around and then Cat asked, "Ellen are you there?" The pointer went straight to the yes spot. Cat got very excited.

They found out that Ellen died of meningitis. She didn't get to the hospital and there was nothing that they could do for her. She was not sad about being dead, but kind of concerned. They asked her all kinds of things like do you have wings? Are you with your loved ones? Did it hurt to die? Can you go where you want?

Then Tori asked a question that no one else understood. "Where have you been?" The answer was even more peculiar. The planchette spelled out the word "HERE". The others were very concerned, but Tori's face went white and she looked like she might just throw up.

Ellen told them that she asked Beck to come and see them, but he was not allowed to come there yet. She said that he was there and all she could tell them was that he was wet. She said he was in a uniform.

Then all action stopped on the board. It seemed that Ellen was gone. They kept trying to get her to talk to them and for a long time they got no response. Then the planchette moved again and simply went to the NO spot. Then it went to the letters S,H,H,H, and then the planchette was ripped from their hands and flew off the board and into the living room.

Everyone sat with their hands in the air like they were being robbed. No one said anything for about a minute then Cat said, "I guess she had to go."

"Ya you could say that Cat." Sam said. "How about you hit me again there Jade my glass is empty."

Jade got up and poured both for them a drink. They all moved to the living room to sit and listen to music. Jade sat in the big chair and Tori told her to move over because she wanted to sit with her. Jade was a little annoyed because with the two of them in the chair it would be crowded. Even though it bugged Jade she moved over and made room for Tori.

They talked about Jade's film and the things that Cat was working on. Sam told a funny story about a child she was looking after that got his head stuck in the bike rack at the park where she took the children.

Soon Sam said that they should get going because she had kids coming over early. Tori went out of her way to try to convince them to stay, but they insisted on leaving. Cat gathered up her board and took it with her. They said they would have to get together soon.

As they went about their normal routine Tori was a little jumpy. Jade was watching her and she was going to ask her why she acting so strangely, but she dismissed it and went about her business. Tori was going to bed and she tried to convince Jade to join her, but Jade had lots of work yet to finish and told her that she couldn't turn in just yet.

Tori went to bed and watched TV until she fell asleep with the set still on. Jade was starting to get annoyed with the noise from the TV in the next room so she went in and turned it off. She covered Tori with the blankets and kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight baby girl.

When Jade got back to her computer she found that there was a word processing page open with the words "Are you there?" typed on the screen. She looked around, but knew that there was no one in the apartment other than Tori and herself and she was just with Tori. She shut down the page and continued to work editing the segments she shot that day.

Then she looked away from the screen for a minute and when she looked back the word page was open again and this time it said, "It's me! We need to talk."

Jade got a cold chill because there was only one person who ever said, "We need to talk." That person was Beck. "No, no no" Jade said, "This is not happening." She typed "no" on the screen.

The word page responded with "you always were stubborn."

Jade typed slowly, "what do you want?"

"She isn't nice. Be careful." Was typed on the screen. "She is here."

Then the page closed and it was like it didn't happen. Jade opened another word page and sat staring at the screen for a long time hoping her ex-boyfriend would try to reach out to her, but he never came back. Jade started to question if it really did happen at all or whether she was just over tired.

She decided that it would be better if she just went to bed and got up early in the morning to get her work done. Just as she was about to fall asleep she thought she could hear a girl laughing out in the hall. She looked over and Tori was sound asleep next to her. She quietly got up and inched her way towards the sound.

Jade decided that if there was someone out there they were going to pay. She grabbed her favourite pair of scissors, Mr. Pointy, from the dresser by the door and she quickly jumped into the hallway and turned on the light.

There was no one in the hallway except her. She turned all the lights on in the apartment and checked every room. The door was still locked and the balcony door was locked so no one could have entered and their guests left long ago. Once again she chalked it up to being tired and went back to bed.

Jade climbed back into bed about the same time that Tori was returning from the washroom. She grabbed Jade's arm and pulled it over herself and snuggled in as the little spoon as usual. "You left the sink running in the washroom. The plug was in, we could have had a flood. You have to be more careful."

Jade was going to tell her that she had not been in the washroom but decided that one of them should get a good night's sleep. She knew she wouldn't know. Who was Beck talking about? Was it Beck? Did it really happen? These were the questions that would keep her eyes open most of the night.

Then at 3:00 am Jade's phone rang and scared the life out of her. She looked at the screen and did not recognize the number and no name showed up. She answered it expecting a wrong number. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" The voice asked on the other end.

"This is Jade West. Who is this?"

"This is Sam Puckett. Why the hell have you been phoning here all night?"

"I haven't been phoning you. I didn't even have your number. We have been asleep for hours."

"Well someone from your number has been calling here about every fifteen minutes and then when you answer it you just hear a girl laughing. First it was Cat's phone and then it was mine. When we tried to call you back your number was busy until now."

"Nope we have been asleep. You shouldn't have got a busy signal I have voice mail. Let me check my outgoing call list. No there are no outgoing calls since I called my mother before supper tonight. Maybe there is something wrong with your phones."

"I don't think so I am talking to you know on it. Well I don't know who is calling here but I wish they would stop I have to be up in four hours."

"Goodnight Sam"

"Goodnight Jade"

"Who was that hon?" Tori said groggily.

"Sam she said they were getting calls from my phone all night long." Jade said confused.

"Ya I asked what she was doing and she said she had to call Cat. My phone was charging so I told her to use your phone."

"Who are you talking about Tor?"

"The little girl."

"What little girl?" But Tori was gently snoring again and she was not going to be answering any questions tonight.

That was it for sleep for Jade for the night.

**AN: I hope you are enjoying this story. What do you think of my gothic chapter starter letter T? I thought that it was very fitting for the story. Thanks again for reading my words. If you like this and haven't read my other stuff. Give it a try. You might like it too. Feel free to share your thoughts I read them all and each one is encouraging. S.M.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Is Next?

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**It would appear that this topic isn't all that popular. I don't care. I write for myself and those few that are reading this story. I will continue to the end, because no story should be left unfinished.**

**This story will have some occult references, scary stuff and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything shit from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 3: Who Is Next?

Cat did not get any sleep due to the phantom phone calls most of the night. She decided that she might as well get up at about five in the morning. She snuck out of the shared bedroom and went out to the living room. She tried to read for a bit, but she wasn't focused on what she was reading anyway. Then her eyes fell on the Ouija box.

She looked around like she was a kid with the cookie jar then she opened the box and lifted the board and the planchette out. She took a deep breath and placed her fingers on the pointer. At first nothing happened and then it started to circle. Then Cat asked are you there Ellen? The board answered NO.

The board then spelled out BOBBY. He told her that he was a six year old boy. He said he wanted to be her friend. Cat like children and wanted to be his friend. They talked for an hour. Then Cat went to say goodbye but Bobby said, "U R MINE". Cat closed the box somewhat shaken by what Bobby said. She put the box back on the shelf, because Sam had told her never to open the box by herself. She didn't want Sam to be mad at her. She decided to go take a shower and get ready for the day.

She went to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. She had just started to shampoo her hair and rinse it when she started coughing. At first it was just annoying, but soon it became constant. Then she started coughing up blood. Then she fell and lay in the tub as the water poured over her. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

She lay there long after the water went cold. Sam heard the water running and decided to stay in bed a little longer waiting for her turn in the shower. Something clawed its way through her fogged brain telling her that Cat was taking too long in the shower. She fought it for a little while, but it nagged at her and she finally dragged herself to the bathroom door.

"Cat? Cat? I need the shower too!" Sam said slapping her hand on the bathroom door.

She listened, but there was no answer. She called her again and got no response. She then tried the door and found that it was unlocked. "Cat I need the shower!"

There was no answer. Then she decided she was pissed off and she pulled the curtain back. That was when she found Cat unconscious laying in the bathtub. She turned off the cold water and tried to wake her. When she had no luck waking Cat she ran for her phone and called for an ambulance.

She got a blanket and wrapped Cat in it to try to warm her up after she lay in a cold shower. The medics were at their door quickly and Cat showed them to the bathroom. They checked Cat over and tried to wake her as well, but they had no luck. They loaded her and told Sam that they were taking her to Rampart General Hospital.

Sam got dressed quickly and she brushed her hair and teeth and ran out of the house. She drove herself to the hospital. She didn't know how to get a hold of Cat's grandmother so she called the only other number she knew. She called Jade.

"Sam I didn't call you so let it go!" Jade said when she saw the name on the caller i.d. She figured she better enter the name after the last call she got from Sam.

"No something is wrong with Cat. We are on our way to Rampart General. She passed out in the shower." Sam said shakily.

"You called me to brag?" Jade said with a cruel tone.

"No ass wipe she is sick and we are not roommates like you and Tori. We just share rent. Now call people and let them know and get to the hospital." Sam said losing her patience.

Jade told Tori and the two got dressed and Jade drove to the hospital. Tori started calling everyone including Cat's Nona. She even called her parents just because she was scared.

When they arrived at the hospital Sam was pacing around in the waiting room in the Emergency Department. It seemed like everyone arrived at the same time. They bombarded her with questions, but she really had no answers. They sat in the waiting room drinking coffee. The doctors were running tests and told them that it would be awhile.

Jade and Tori decided there really wasn't much they could do for Cat at the hospital. Robbie stayed and so did Nona. André and Sam had to leave as well, but everyone said they would check in later with Robbie. He said that he would contact them when he found out anything.

Jade and Tori went to the classes that they had left in the day. Tori was not able to take her mind off of Cat. Tori did what she always did when she was upset about something, she started cleaning the house. Tori started by dusting and vacuuming. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was making her very uneasy.

All was fine while she was dusting, but when she turned on the vacuum cleaner she was sure that she could hear a man's laugh. It was not very loud and just under the sound of the motor. When she turned it off the laughing would stop too. It was one of those things that she knew she couldn't tell Jade about.

She grabbed her wonder duster that she bought at a trade show because the guy pitching them was very good at his pitch. She ended up buying one for just about everyone she knew because he offered her a discount when she bought more than one. She was dusting lamps, the TV, the stereo and some of framed pictures. She just finished dusting one of her favourite pictures. It was a picture of Cat, Jade and her when they were on vacation in Mexico. She continued dusting down the hall and into the bedroom. That was when she heard the crash.

The sound was not a sound one normally encounters while cleaning their home. It was a sound like if you dropped a train engine into a mine shaft full of church bells. Tori would tell you that she didn't hear the sound as much as she felt the sound go through her chest and out the top of her head.

She had to lean against the wall to steady herself. When she finally got her wits back together she started looking around for what made the sound. She almost expected to find a crashed airplane in the living room when she looked through the doorway. What she found was even more startling.

At first she didn't find anything out of place and then as she turned she saw the picture frame against the wall. It was sitting upright facing the wall like it had flipped over and slid down the wall. That would have been strange enough, but this picture had been hanging on the wall twelve feet away on the other side of the room.

Tori started to tremble. This couldn't have been what made that horrific sound. She turned the picture over and expected to be cleaning up glass, but for some strange reason the glass in the frame was not broken. She held the picture and stared at it in disbelief. That was when she noticed that the picture was torn. The tear was behind the glass. The rip didn't start at an edge of the picture it was in the middle of the picture and it cut Cat almost right in half.

Tori dropped the picture and this time the glass broke. There was no way to deny that something weird was going on. But why? Who is doing this to her? What did she do that deserved this?

Jade was working away on her film. She was about to set up the lighting equipment so she could film a shot that she had to get. She was in a hurry, but she had done this hundreds of times. She was extending a lighting tripod when she noticed blood running down her hand.

She looked at her hand. She had cut herself, but there was nothing sharp that she could have cut herself on. She wrapped her hand in a cloth until the blood stopped. Then she checked over the light stand and still could not find anything that could have cut her. She decided to check her palm again and when she removed the bloody cloth there was no cut on her hand.

She went to a washroom and ran her hand under water and cleaned the last remains of her blood from her hand, but try as she might she could still not find a cut. This was odd. She was not squeamish when it came to blood. Not even her own blood, but this unnerved her.

Sam was about to go back to the hospital to see Cat and find out what the doctors have learned about her situation. She grabbed her helmet and locked the door. She got on her motorcycle and reached in the pocket of her leather jacket for her key. She couldn't find the key. That was very strange seen as she always put her key in the small pocket on her motorcycle jacket. There was no reason to put them anywhere else.

She went back into the apartment and started looking for her key. She looked everywhere that was reasonable for her key, but did not find it. An hour later she still had not found a key that should not be lost. She decided that it was now lunch and she might as well eat something.

Sam was a creature of habit she ate the same thing every day. She went to the freezer and took out her pizza pops. She put them on a plate and reached for the door of the microwave. This was an act that she had done every day, but this time she was shocked to the point where she almost dropped the plate. There was a coffee cup in the microwave. She thought maybe she put the mug in the oven, but when she took the mug out of the microwave and found it hot to touch she was stunned.

She knew that no one had touched the microwave in over twenty-four hours. She grabbed a dish towel so she could handle the mug. When she pulled the mug out she looked in the mug and there was her motorcycle key on its leather key chain.

She fished it out and it was hot to touch too. "What the chiz!" There was no way that you could microwave a key without sparks and possibly damaging the microwave. She put the pizza pops back in the freezer and fished her key out of the mug. She cooled it under cold water from the sink and then left for the hospital, but not before she burned her finger on the hot key.

The doctors told Nona that they had done every test they could think of and could find no reason why Cat should be unconscious. They couldn't find anything viral, bacterial or genetic that would explain her symptoms. She should not be in a coma, but she was and they would be calling in a couple of specialists and maybe they would be able to tell them something.

They would not let Sam in to see Cat. She was not family so she had to sit in the waiting room until Nona came out to give her an update on Cat's condition. Sam was frustrated and confused by what was happening. She didn't know what to do so she went to see Tori. She didn't think she could talk to Jade, but Tori seemed like someone who would be more open to discuss the strangeness that was going on.

She found Tori at home and invited herself in. "Have you ah …. Noticed… anything strange going on lately?"

Tori was going to lie, but she decided that Sam brought it up so strange things must be happening to her too. "There are always some strange things happening around here." Tori said feeling her out.

"No I found my motorcycle key cooked in a mug in the microwave." Sam told her.

"Maybe you put them in there and forgot about them. Your head has been on Cat and …" Tori didn't get a chance to finish.

"Tori I am worried about Cat, but I would not have microwaved my motorcycle keys! And what about the phone calls from Jade's phone when she didn't know my number? That is friggin' crazy!" Sam wasn't really looking for answers because there were no answers.

Then Tori decided she better come clean. She told Sam about the moving knife, the voices and picture falling. She showed Sam the picture and showed her where she found it. Sam agreed that the glass should have broken and for the life of them they couldn't figure out why it would fly across the room if it fell. Sam even tested it a few times now that the glass was out of it. There was just no way.

As they were talking about it Jade walked in. They told her about the things that had happened to them. They thought that she was going to dismiss them and the things that were happening to them, but she didn't. She listened to them and never said a word. When they were all done she sat quietly for a few minutes. "Jade, Hon what are you thinking?"

"I wasn't going to tell you, but I have had a couple of strange things happen to me as well." Jade told them about the mystery typing and the bleeding from no wound. Jade told them that she didn't think that it was Beck typing the message to her because there were no spelling mistakes and the typing was faster than someone who could only type with one finger. She looked at the photograph and the strange rip in the picture. That was when she finally said, "This isn't ripped or torn. It has been cut. Cut with a very sharp blade."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"If there is one thing other than film that Jade knows it is sharp things like scissors and knives." Tori said with a strange sort of pride in her girlfriend.

"Ok so we have all had strange experiences, but what do they mean when you put them all together?" Jade asked.

With that Sam's phone rang. She answered it and you could tell that it was a serious phone call. She was very solemn when she got off the phone. "That was Nona. She said that the specialists that they brought in have not been able to find a reason for Cat being in a coma. She also said that Cat is getting worse. She is now on a ventilator to help her breathe and her heart is doing funny things.

Sam stayed for supper mostly because none of the girls wanted to be alone and no one wanted to say it. They took a night off from studying and working on films and just hung out together. André came over and stayed with them for a while. He didn't have any answers either.

Sam's phone rang and we all jumped. She thought that maybe it was Nona calling with an update. She answered it and then turned as white as a sheet and dropped her phone. She was shaking like a leaf. You could hear someone laughing on the other end. André picked up the phone and listened for a second to the deep male voice laughing and then he shouted, "Listen up asshole. I don't know who you are, but this isn't funny. Don't bother phoning here again." Then André hung up.

"What was that all about?" Jade asked as Tori held Sam and tried to calm her down.

"I don't know just some dumb bastard getting his jollies out of scaring girls. He just was laughing with this evil laugh and then he said 'I wonder who will be next!' That is when I hung up." André was fuming.

They checked the caller I.D. and it was a blocked number. Tori called her dad and asked if he could track the caller down. He said that he would do his best and he told them that if they got any calls from blocked numbers or people they didn't know that they weren't to answer the phone.

Sam eventually calmed down and wanted to go home. André decided that he would leave at the same time. He made sure that everyone had his number and told them to call if they need him no matter what time of the night. André was a good friend.

Tori and Jade decided that they might as well climb into bed and watch TV. Tori got ready first and the entire time that Jade was getting ready Tori was rattling on about how good Sam and André would be together. She just couldn't help herself she was a born matchmaker. Jade called it meddling.

Tori put on her usual t-shirt and panties, but when Jade came out of the bathroom she was wearing a set of black lace baby doll pajamas. She was standing in the door way posing like a seductive movie star. She had her right hand raised above her head and her back arched against the door frame and her right knee bend and against the frame. She was giving Tori a look that told her exactly what was about to happen.

Jade snapped off the light in the bathroom and slowly sauntered across the room wrapping her arms around her lover. She stared into her eyes and then kissed her deeply. Tori was going to push Jade down on the bed and leap on her, but stepped on one of Jade's studded wrist bands. Jade slowly lay back on the bed. Tori slowly climbed on her and was about to ravage her girlfriend when the look on Jade's face changed to one of shock.

"What? What is it Hon?" Tori asked.

"Ah something is defiantly wrong Tori. I have a pain in my back. There must have been something on the bed that I laid on. Maybe you could rub it for me." Jade said.

"Roll on your side and…. Jade you are bleeding! Oh my god you are bleeding!" Tori grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and held it to the wound. That is when she saw the scissors. Jade was stabbed in the ribs on the right side of her back with a pair of her scissors that cut through quilt.

Tori called an ambulance and then her father. The ambulance arrived before David Vega. He watched as the medics loaded Jade and took her to the ambulance. "What happened pumpkin?"

Tori blubbered through her tears, "She lay on the bed and for some reason a pair of her scissors stabbed her in the back. How did this happen Daddy?"

Tori ran out and got in the ambulance with Jade and the medics. She would ride with them to the hospital.

David Vegas switched from father to cop. She put on a pair of gloves and slowly pulled back the quilt and saw not one pair of scissors, but five pairs of scissors in the bed. They had been on the wall in a display case, but for some reason now they were in the bed.

This was now a crime and not an accident. He called it in. Soon there was a team of cops taking pictures and measurements and bagging evidence. Tori would be furious with the finger print team that was leaving graphite powder all over her bedroom. She would be so embarrassed due to the fact that they were taking pictures and bagging up the torn baby doll that Jade had been wearing.

Tori paced around the waiting room in the ER and waited for some kind of news. She had called Jade's mother, but she was out of town. Tori was all she had at the moment. When Holly Vega showed up she melted in her mother's arms and cried.

Shortly after that David showed up. He told Tori about the five pairs of scissors in the bed. Tori was very upset when he told her that the crime team had gone through their apartment.

The doctor came out of the back and told them that the scissors didn't hit anything vital. They did do some damage to her rib, some muscles, but the big concern is it nicked the liver. They were taking her to surgery now, but the doctor said that she would be okay. It could have been a lot worse had she been stabbed deeper.

Tori started to cry even harder. "Tori the doctor said that she would is going to be alright. Calm down now honey." Holly tried to console her.

"You don't understand mom. I could have killed her." Tori sobbed.

"You didn't put the scissors in the bed. This isn't your fault Tori." Her mother said.

"I was going to jump on her mom in a moment of ah….pasion. If I had I would have killed her." Tori cried.

"You had no idea. I am sure that you were ah …. only having a… fun. Unless you put the scissors in the bed you didn't do anything." Holly said.

"I wouldn't do something like this." Tori said.

"We know honey, we know." Her mother said.

"Who would have done this Daddy?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, kiddo. We will find out." David said.

**AN: I hope you are enjoying this story. Please let me know your thoughts. Even if you say I hate this story, that way I know people are reading it. Thanks. S.M.**


	4. Chapter 4: Medium Rare

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**It would appear that this topic isn't all that popular. I don't care. I write for myself and those few that are reading this story. I will continue to the end, because no story should be left unfinished.**

**This story will have some occult references, scary stuff and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything shit from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 4: Medium Rare

Tori was relieved when she saw Jade and knew that she was going to be okay. The police could not find any fingerprints on the scissors. It was as if they had been wiped clean. They had no proof that there was a crime here so they chalked it up to an accident. Jade and Tori knew it was not an accident and through all of this Cat's condition got worse.

The doctors were talking to Nona about taking Cat off of the machines that were keeping her alive. Cat was going to die. It was looking very bleak.

Jade was kept in the hospital for a few days. When Jade got home from the hospital she was sore, but she was able to get around. Tori and Jade started by discussing the situation and soon it ended up in an argument. It didn't matter what they were talking about it ended up in a fight. They fought over insignificant things. They both had headaches and very short tempers.

Jade stormed out of the apartment. For the first time in their relationship she didn't tell Tori where she was going. The strange thing was Tori didn't even care that she was going. Their home was no longer the loving environment it was a short month ago. The air was heavy and the feeling oppressive.

Tori left and got in her car and drove. She didn't even know where she was driving. She just had to get out of the apartment. She found that once she was away from the apartment she started to feel bad about the things that she said to Jade that morning. She called her and apologised and told her that she didn't know why she had become so hard to live with. Jade also apologised and they agreed not to fight anymore.

When Tori stopped her car she found that she was in front of the church she had attended as a girl with her parents. She got out of her car and crossed the street. She needed to think and this was a place she knew she would be alone for a while. Tori took a seat in a pew and said a small prayer for protection. She then went to the front and lit a candle.

A young priest was there and she asked him if she could talk to him. He asked if this was a confession and she told him that no it was a cry for help. She followed him to his office and told him everything. She told him how she even believed that her friend Cat's illness was caused by something evil.

The priest told her how the church saw Ouija boards as something that people should not take part in. He told her that he had heard many stories of how people destroyed their lives by playing with Ouija boards and opening a portal to let a demon in their home. He told her that he could come and give them and their home a blessing, but he wanted her permission to call the archdiocese because they would have people who knew more about this than he did.

She waited while he made the call. They agreed to send over a priest the next afternoon that had experience with the supernatural. Before she left the priest blessed her and prayed for her safety.

Jade thought for a long time before calling a girl she had a class with at university. This girl was telling her that her mother was a medium and could communicate with the dead. Her friend Lexi had took Jade's number and had her mother call.

"Hello is this Jade?"

"Yes I am Jade."

"My name is Stevia. I am Lexi's mother. She told me that you were having trouble with a bad spirit or evil force. I think I can help you."

Jade told her all the things that were happening. Stevia said that she was willing to take a shot at getting rid of her problem. They made arrangements for that afternoon to meet at the apartment.

Tori was at home when Jade came home. "Hi Hon I didn't expect you home so early."

"Ah well… I didn't expect you here either. Look I am sorry for all the fights lately. I talked to someone and they are going to come over and see if they can help us with our problems." Jade said.

"Like a councillor?" Tori asked.

"No more like a psychic medium. I have a class with her daughter. Look I know you don't believe in such things and neither do I, but this was all that I could think of doing. I am starting to think that all the pressure and anger around here is because of something we set free with that damn board." Jade said.

"Well this might surprise you, but I am willing to try anything. I even arranged for a priest to come over tomorrow and see what he could do. I think whatever we are dealing with, it is evil. Tori said.

With that the doorbell rang and Jade went to answer the door. When she opened the door she was met with a woman dressed head to foot in brown tones. Jade must have stood there with her mouth open for a minute because the woman said, "Hi I am Stevia. Let me guess you were expecting long flowing robes, rings and a crystal ball. Well these are my travelling clothes." She said with a small laugh letting Jade know there was nothing to be embarrasses about.

"I am sorry I just…. I guess….yes well please come in." Jade decided that she was stumbling all over herself and it was best to just cut her losses.

Tori introduced herself taking over for Jade who was still feeling a little stupid. She told her how things started and all the things that had happened to this point. Stevia wanted to see the board, but unfortunately it was at Cat and Sam's house. She instead went to the table where they had played with the board.

She placed her hands on the table and closed her eyes. She was silent for a full minute and then she told them that she felt the presence of two very different spirits. One of a little girl who was scared and hiding now and another of a man who was dark. That told her that is intentions were not good. It was the child who was playing games the first night, but the second time they had the board out it was the dark man named Robert who entered their home.

It was Robert who was doing all the harm. She said she could feel his darkness. He had a real hatred for girls and these four were open targets for him. He told her to tell them that "The redhead will be the first of them to die." That is when they knew that the doctors would not find a reason for Cat's illness. Nor would they be able to cure her of this malady.

Stevia told them that she felt that she could rid them of this spirit Robert. She started by lighting some incense sticks and placing them around the home. She then started chanting while ringing a small bell. She told them that the bell would drive Robert out because in his form the sound of a bell was not beautiful it was deafening. She then placed the bell on the table and lit a candle and carried it through the house. Stevia had the girls hold hands and stand in the living room and not move.

Jade was feeling completely stupid by this point and wished she had not called her friend at all. Tori played along, however, she had more faith in the visit she had set up for the next day. She didn't want to make Jade feel like her idea was stupid so she did what she was asked by Stevia.

The last thing that Stevia did was shout at the evil spirit. She said that would keep him from coming back. She walked around quietly and 'felt' the rooms. She blew out the candle and told them that she was finished. She packed everything up and was about to leave when Jade remembered she left her bell on the table.

Stevia went to retrieve her bell. It was no longer on the table it was on the stove and it was flattened out like a steam roller went over it. She said she had never experience this before, but it showed that the bell had driven the spirit out of their home.

They thanked Stevia and sent her on her way. When she was gone they both looked at each other and started to laugh. It might not have been the best response to the situation, but it became very evident that Stevia had no idea what she was doing when it came to dealing with Robert. Their hope now lay with the Southern California Catholic Diocese.

It was now about three o'clock and after the last couple nights Tori decided that she could use a nap. Jade was going to work in the office and wake Tori for supper.

Tori had a fitful sleep. She kept seeing a large dark figure that was angry with her and chasing her. Every time he reached out and touched her she would be burned where he made contact. At one point he strangled a woman that Tori couldn't see. Then he tore the head from the woman and threw it at Tori. That was when she recognised the head's face. It was Stevia. He kept yelling 'fools'. Finally she ran and opened a door and found Jade. Jade would save her. Jade slowly turned away from Tori and she could see Jade's back was full of scissors and the blood ran like water.

Tori woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up with a start and realized that she was dreaming. Her heart was going a million miles an hour and she was breathing hard. If she splashed cold water on her face it might help shake this feeling. She walked to the ensuite bathroom and turned on the sink. She noticed the dark circles under her eyes in the mirror. She could use some sleep. Tori scooped up the water in her hands and splashed it against her face and let it run back into the sink. She took another handful and did the same staring into the water, but this time as the water dripped back into the sink it was blood drops mixing with the water. She was bleeding from her face.

She quickly looked up at the mirror at her face and there was nothing. She was not bleeding. Her face was not cut in anyway. She looked back at the sink and the water was clear again. She was starting to think that Stevia didn't get the job done.

Tori's eyes drifted back up to the mirror and this time she jumped back. There on the mirror written in Jade's red lipstick was a message. It read, "Pissed Off Now! You Will Die."

Tori screamed a blood curdling scream and Jade came running. She stopped when she saw the mirror. Tori ran to her arms crying and telling her about her dream and the blood in the sink. Tori wasn't so sure that it was a dream after all.

Jade told her to pack a bag with a few days clothes. She told her not to ask questions, just get what she needed to go away. Tori threw some clothes in a bag and her bath, hair and make-up supplies. Jade did the same. They grabbed their phones and tablets and headed for the door. When they got to the door Jade grabbed the salt shaker off the stove. Tori went out of the apartment and Jade took the top off the salt shaker.

"Evil Spirit Robert I bind you to this apartment. You will not cross this line of salt nor will you be able to find or follow us. I command you in the name of all that is good and holy that you must stay in this apartment until released."

She then poured the salt in a line all the way across the base of the door. She tossed the salt shaker inside and locked the door. Jade joined Tori outside and they got in Jade's car and started driving.

It was silent for a long time. Then Tori asked, "Where did you learn that?"

"What do you think I have been doing on the internet while you have been sleeping?" Jade said quietly as she drove not taking her eyes off the road.

"Can I ask where we are going?" Tori asked meekly.

"The first thing we are going to do is pick up some supper. We will get enough for five." Jade stated in her I am in charge now voice that told Tori that it was time to let her girlfriend have control and just go along for the ride.

Jade pulled into a pizza place and Tori went in to order the pizza. Jade picked up her phone and made a call. "Dad? …It is Jade. Tori and I are in a bit of trouble… We will explain when we get there… Can we stay for a few days? …I know, but I thought that it was only right to call and ask rather than show up on your doorstep… No it was my idea, Tori wouldn't ask for your help... That whole I am grown up thing... If she had my parents she would be more thankful for what you do for us... We are bringing pizza... I know but it is the least we can do…See you soon. Ah…Dad… Thanks."

Tori came out of the store and put the pizzas in the back seat. She climbed in and buckled up and as they pulled out she asked again where they were going. Jade just told her that she would see when they got there. She didn't want a fight.

Jade took a different route, but when they were about two blocks away Tori clued in and started to go into her rant about not being able to run to her mom and dad whenever they ran into a tight spot. Jade listened to this tired old argument for a few minutes and then stopped her.

"Listen Tori. I really don't give a shit about your need to be a grown up. This is no tight spot. We are being stalked by a demon. We can't stay in our home. My mother is useless on the best of days. A long time ago I made a deal with your dad that I would protect you no matter what. He told me that when it was bigger than I could handle he would be there. So hate me if you want. I called him and he is expecting us with pizza. I have to get you out of the apartment. I can't keep my promise to your dad if we stay there. You want to show you are a grown up? The surprise your parents and grow up!"

Jade knew she was being harsh on Tori, but it was time. She had babied Tori far too long and it was time to make her step up and be the adult she claimed to be.

Tori was angry. She was not really angry at Jade. At first she was taken aback by how blunt her girlfriend was being with her. Jade's words hurt, not because they were untrue, but because Tori knew they were true. Jade was right and Tori knew it deep down inside. She decided that she would pout for a while until they pulled up in front of the house and then she would let Jade off the hook.

The car came to a halt in front of Tori's childhood home. Jade turned off the car and just sat there trying to decide if she should apologise or not. "Jade, I am sorry. I know you are right. I have to let it go. We need my parents right now and I have to get over my pride." Tori said in almost a whisper.

Jade leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "Victoria, get the pizza." Tori laughed because that was as much as Jade was going to say on the matter and it was her way of letting Tori know. She only called her Victoria when she was being funny.

They took a deep breath and walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened and David said, "You are family you don't ring the bell at this house. This is your home too girls. Come on in. Do I smell sausage?"

Tori was home.

**AN: I hope you are enjoying this story. Please let me know your thoughts. Even if you say I hate this story, that way I know people are reading it. Thanks. S.M.**


	5. Chapter 5: FSHG

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**It would appear that this topic isn't all that popular. I don't care. I write for myself and those few that are reading this story. I will continue to the end, because no story should be left unfinished.**

**This story will have some occult references, scary stuff and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything shit from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 5: The Fathers, Sam and the Hungry Goat

In the morning Tori thought that they should go back to their home. Jade would not allow that, not until the priest was there. Jade wasn't religious by any means, but the way she saw it was there was strength in numbers. They hung out at Tori's parent's house until one o'clock when they went home to meet the priest.

When they pulled up in front of their condo there was no one there yet. About five minutes later a non-descript black car pulled up and Father James the priest that Tori talked to, climbed out of the driver side of the car. He waved at Tori and waited for his passenger to get out of the car.

They walked over and Father James introduced himself to Jade and then introduced Father Martin. Jade started to laugh. "I am sorry. It is just that I am a huge movie fan and well the fact that we have a young priest and an old priest…ya okay I guess you didn't see the movie."

Father Martin smiled and asked, "The Exorcist or Austin Powers?"

"Very good Father Martin." Jade smiled back. He had earned her approval.

Before they even entered the home Father Martin prayed a prayer of strength and protection for all who were there. He then prayed for all the neighbouring homes so that the evil would not just move next door. Then holding up a crucifix each of the priests entered the house followed by Jade and Tori.

As soon as they entered the condo they could tell that something or someone had been in there and was not happy. Things were thrown around. The refrigerator door was open and food was dumped all over the floor. Tori was scared and angry. Her home had never looked this bad ever. She started to clean up, but Father James told her to leave it for now. She had to force herself to leave it alone.

They group went room to room praying and throwing holy water around. They asked for each room to be blessed and the evil removed. Father Martin called the force by name. Father James held up his crucifix and started saying, "In the name of…." And he was picked up and thrown against the wall and fell to the floor.

Jade went and helped him up, while Father Martin increased his pressure. That was when they heard the voice. A voice that came from everything that the home was made with. They heard it say or rather felt it say, "GET OUT! I WANT THE ONE CALLED BABY GIRL!"

Tori started to cry and tremble while Jade held her. "Don't do that!" Father Martin shouted at Tori. "It gains strength from your fear!"

That was when Father Martin started sweating and breathing hard. He kept shouting at the dark force. His face was getting red and showing fatigue. Father James was getting worried so he decided to call the whole thing off. Jade and Father James supported Father Martin as he left the condo.

Once outside his breathing started to get better along with his colour. He no longer looked like he was in need of going to the hospital. They assured the girls that they would be fine and that they were not going to quit. They just needed a couple of days to recharge and find a different approach to this situation. They said they defiantly came under prepared and didn't take the situation as seriously as they should have.

They put another blessing on the home and told the girls that they better stay at Tori's parent's house for a few more nights. The girls didn't plan on moving back home at any time soon.

Very little was said as the girls made the drive to the hospital to see if there was anything new on Cat's situation. They were not allowed to go in and see her as she was in the Intensive Care Unit. They were allowed to see her through the windows. Cat was hooked up to a number of medical machines that all looked very scary.

The doctor told Nona that there was no change in her situation. So far no one has been able to tell them what is wrong with her. They are not sure that she would ever get any better. Nona said that she wasn't sure how long she could leave Cat living on machines.

No one needed to tell Tori what was wrong with Cat. She knew inside that it was Robert who was making her sick. She would never get better if no one stopped Robert. She didn't want to have her friend die because of some stupid game that they played.

That night they just watched TV in Tori's old room. Neither girl said anything, but both were lost in thought. They weren't really watching the show that was on and when the show was over neither bothered to change the channel to find another show. The movie "Legion" came on and they just watched.

The story was a little hard to follow at first, but soon it became evident that it was a struggle between St. Michael and the other angels over the future of earth. It was a very violent movie and at times Tori had to look away. It did however take their mind off of their present situation. Even though the movie had a religious base to it, Jade enjoyed the movie. It left Tori thinking about the power of angels.

At the same time as the girls were watching the movie, Sam decided that she needed to clear her head. She got on her motorcycle and just drove into the L.A. warm night. She often rode to clear her head. She was the only one on the road at this time of night. Sam felt free of all of the stress that had suddenly built up in her life in the past few weeks.

Suddenly her throttle stuck. The bike started going faster and faster. She twisted the grip trying to free it, but nothing changed. She started hammering her fist down on the handle bar hoping she could dislodge the control. This did not work either. She tried down shifting hoping to slow the bike down by using the transmission. She could not pull in the clutch leaver no matter how hard she pulled.

She was able to apply the foot brake, but that threatened to put the motorcycle into a skid and throw her off the bike to the unforgiving asphalt. She started looking for a soft place to lay the bike down. She could find nowhere on this stretch of highway.

Then she saw a place. There was a grassy flat coming up. She knew that this was going to hurt a lot, but it had to be done. She brought the bike over to the side of the road and aimed at the grass. She decided to jump from the bike and be as far from the machine as possible. Motorcycle racers go into what they call the egg position when they are coming off their bikes. This brings the legs up with their knees bent and their elbows pulled in and arms next to the chest. The idea is to have your body rigid so that you are not flopping around. That is when arms and legs get broken.

Sam got tucked into the egg while flying through the air. She hit the ground and rolled more times than she could count. She felt her left arm break and her helmet crack. Then everything went black.

She lay there for an hour before anyone found the crash. A taxi was taking a fare to the airport when he spotted the headlight of the motorcycle at the side of the road. As the driver slowed and pulled over so his headlights shone on the mess, she saw Sam's twisted body some twenty feet from the bike.

The taxi driver called for an ambulance and police. It wasn't long before Sam was bundled up and being driven to the hospital. The medics started working on her while the ambulance raced through the streets.

When they arrived at the hospital a medical team met the medics as they rolled her in. Once they heard all the details the team took over. Sam was examined by the emergency doctor and the nurses started removing her tattered clothing. They carefully removed the helmet and found the crack. That told them where she might have a possible head injury.

"Doctor! Her blood pressure is dropping. Breathing is laboured. Her heart is in v-tech." a nurse called out. She put a mask over Sam's mouth and nose and started squeezing the bag that was attached.

The doctor called out for the electric paddles. They exposed her chest and the paddles were charged and pressed to her rib cage. When everyone was all clear the doctor pushed the button and a jolt went through Sam's heart. Everyone held still for a moment and watched the monitors waiting to see if Sam's heart went back to a regular rhythm. When they heard the beeping and saw the proper lines on the monitor they started working on her again.

Dr. St. Clair found broken ribs, a broken arm and a ruptured spleen. She booked Sam for surgery right away. They moved her an operating room as soon as they had I.V. lines in her arms. She was now getting the help she needed.

When a nurse went through Sam's phone she found her call list. She first called Cat, but there was no answer because Cat's phone was at home on her bedside table and the charge left it a long time ago. The next number was Jade's number. She dialed it.

"Hello?" Jade answered her phone expecting Sam's voice, but it was a nurse on the other end of the line.

"This is Gwen Baker, I am a nurse at Rampart General. We have had a Sam Puckett brought in. She has had a motorcycle accident. Your name was in her phone. Are you family?"

"Ah no just a friend. As far as I know she has no family. Her mother is in a mental hospital in Seattle. Her roommate is in your hospital on life support. I guess that makes my girlfriend and I her next closest friends."

"She has been taken to surgery. She has a number of broken bones and a ruptured spleen. She is in good hands. Dr. St. Clair is one of our best." Nurse Baker said.

"We will be right down." Jade hung up her phone and told Tori what had happened. They quickly got dressed again and Tori drove them to the hospital.

They were both thinking it, but neither wanted to say that maybe this was connected to the force called Robert that was trying to destroy their lives. Tori concentrated on driving and Jade stared straight ahead.

Jade was starting to feel like a failure. Her job was to protect. Her nature was to protect, but this was bigger than her. She could not protect her friends and family from this force. She had always been bigger, stronger and scarier than everyone else. She always intimidated others, but now she was the one who was no longer in control and it scared her.

By the time they got to the hospital Sam was just coming out of surgery. Dr. St. Clair met with them and explained that they had to put pins in her arm and screws in her ribs. They also removed her spleen. She would be okay.

They called Tori's parents from the hospital once more. They wanted to let them know where they went in such a hurry. This time they would wait alone for Sam to come out of the anesthesia. They wanted to make sure that all went well.

That was when Tori remembered what André had said. He told them that he was there for them no matter what time or where. Tori texted André and told them about Sam. He said that he would come down and wait with them. That was comforting to Tori.

When André arrived they explained everything to him. They even told him about what went on in their home. That was when André asked the question that they were all thinking. "Why Sam?"

Jade, ever the practical one was sure that Sam just let her mind wander while driving and crashed. Tori was not so sure. "We know that Robert wants me! He was not allowed to have me so he went after someone who was not protected. He found Sam and tried to kill her. He wasn't able to kill her because of her bike savvy and the doctor's skills. She was just a stand in for me. He won't be happy until he has hurt us all. I am the only one left."

The three took turns napping in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. At about six in the morning they came told them that Sam had been moved to room from the recovery unit. They could go and see her for a very short visit, but it would only be for a few minutes.

They filed into the room to see a Sam that was very bruised and had a cast on her arm. She was hooked to monitors and I.V. lines. They gather around the bed. Sam struggled to say something. She couldn't speak due to having a tube down her throat during surgery. Tori gave her a phone and let her text her message. She typed 'go feed my goat Murf at house'.

Tori agreed to go feed Murf. She knew that Jade was afraid of goats and wouldn't want anything to do with Murf. Sam could relax now knowing they would look after her goat. Sam reached out and took André by the hand. It surprised everyone, but they decided to go with it.

It wasn't long before a nurse came and asked them to leave so that Sam could rest. They said their goodbyes and went to leave. Sam gave André a little extra hug when he bent over her to say his goodbyes. Tori took note and would discuss this point with Jade later. Jade just knew that Tori would be coming up with all kinds of matchmaking ideas later.

Tori drove Jade back to her parent's house so she could get some work done on her classes. She would go and feed Murf before working on her homework. She drove to Cat's place and unlocked the door with the key that Cat gave her a while ago.

When she walked into the condo she could hear Murf crying. She found the alphalpha cubes and fed Murf. She also made sure that his water bowl was full. He had crapped all over the place, but she was not there to clean up his crap. Only Sam would have a baby goat in her home.

That was when Tori's eye fell on the Ouija board box. Tori was drawn towards the box. She slowly walked over and picked up the box. She could feel a cold energy enter her from the board. Images started flashing through her mind.

She saw Cat in the hospital, Father James hitting the wall, bloody scissors and a broken motorcycle helmet. The images came in flashes and faster and faster. Then she knew what she had to do. Holding the box in her hands she said, "You want me Robert? You got me and I am pissed!"

**AN: I hope you are enjoying this story. I have to say I am proud of my title for this chapter. I patted myself on the back for this one. Please let me know your thoughts. Even if you say I hate this story, that way I know people are reading it. Thanks. S.M.**


	6. Chapter 6: Michael Save Us

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story will have some occult references, scary stuff and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything shit from anyone, this story is for you.**

**This is the final chapter of this story. Thanks to those of you who came along for the ride. **

**Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 6: Michael Save Us

Tori stood holding the board game in her hand. She could feel an energy that seemed to come up her arms and make her feel confident and she suddenly knew what she had to do.

She locked up the door to Cat and Sam's condo and drove to her condo. She stood in front of the door knowing that if Jade knew that she as there she would possibly never talk to her again, well for a week or two anyway.

She held the board in front of her like a shield while she unlocked the door and stepped over the line of salt on the floor. She felt a force hit the box and stop. She felt is swirl around her like a wind and then stop. The force felt like it was examining her. Looking for a sign of weakness that Tori did not have.

Tori opened the box and removed the board. "This is my protection from you. It is the door that let you into this world. You have attacked all of my friends and tried to kill them and now you want to kill me. Not going to happen asshole. Ya you heard me. You are a weak asshole. If you want to come and get me, then come and get me, but you couldn't. You went after my friends, because you found something in them that is not in me."

A picture flew across the room coming nowhere near where she was standing. Tori grabbed it and threw it back.

"My guess is that Jade was an easy target. She is full of negative energy. Sam too. Sam has a negative streak in her too. But why Cat? Cat is nice to everyone. Everyone likes Cat. So why Cat?"

The cupboard doors all started opening and slamming shut. Tori knew that she was getting to Robert. She knew she had to keep the pressure up or her plan would never work. She had to have him at a breaking point in order to win this war.

"You had a reason to go after Cat. You must have. What made Cat a bigger threat than Jade or Sam? She must have been you went after her first. If it wasn't an evil thread in Cat what was it? She must have been a threat to you. The board belonged to Cat. Was that the threat? I don't think so. But the board belonging to Cat has something to do with this doesn't it? Doesn't it you stupid fuck!"

A chair fell over in the kitchen. Then the chair flew across the kitchen and only came nowhere close to Tori. That gave Tori more confidence that she was correct in what she was doing and she was in control.

"So why was she a threat to you? Owning the board was a part of the threat. That means she controls the board doesn't it?"

The lights started flashing and then one bulb shattered in the kitchen. Once again she was in no harm. Maybe it was the blessing from the priests or maybe it was her strength it didn't matter to Tori. What mattered to Tori was that this force so far wasn't able to do harm to her.

"Cat found a way to control you and hurt you, didn't she? She used the board on her own when no one was around. That is so Cat, but why? The first time we used the board the things that happened afterwards were childish pranks. Just childish pranks…. childish…..Cat…. childish…that is it. Cat made a friend. What was her name? Ella…. Ellen! But Ellen was only a little girl."

The TV turned on and off. The dishes rattled and the fruit bowl on the coffee table exploded and an orange flew and hit the wall behind Tori. She decided that she must be getting closer to the truth.

"So why is this Ellen so important? She was asked if she could go find our friend Beck. She said she would try. That means that she had the ability to find others in the other realm. If she had that ability she could find someone stronger than you to keep you from harming us. That is it. There are others stronger than you. Well I have some news for you. I am stronger than you. Cat would use her friend Ellen to find someone to put you back in your place. Would you be punished in your realm? I hope so."

At that point Tori's phone rang in her pocket. It was Jade's ringtone. Tori felt the phone vibrate in her pocket and then she heard a cracking sound and the vibrating stopped. Then she heard Robert laughing.

"Oh you are very scary you broke my phone. That just means I get the newest model tomorrow. You can't do any real harm to me. I won't let you and that pisses you off doesn't it? Well I hope so you loser. That is right even in the afterlife you are a loser!"

She then found that the evil force Robert was circling around her. He was once again looking for weakness and it wasn't going to find it. Not today. Tori almost had him where she wanted him.

"Now you don't like me do you? You thought that I was going to be an easy target and I am not. I command you in the name of Jesus Christ to go back through the portal that you entered this realm through. I command you to go back into this board in my hands. I call upon St. Michael the protector to come and put you into this board. You are commanded to leave this realm by all that is holy and by me!"

It was quiet for a moment and then there was a sound that could only be described as a cross between a growl and a painful moaning. The sound shook the condo almost knocking Tori off her feet. She stood firm and held the board out in front of her at arm's length. She hollered her commands once again. This time a wind started blowing in the condo like a hurricane made landfall right there in the living room.

Things were flying around the condo smashing against the walls. Tori was starting to think that the condo might come down around her. She held firm with her arms out stretched and her hair flying around her.

A loud screaming sound roared through the home. Then there was a huge flash of white light and a force like the strike of a baseball bat hit the board. When that happened it was all that Tori could do to hang onto the board. It was like the white light seemed to chase around the room and came right at Tori. When the light hit her it spread out around her and felt like a warm blanket wrapping around her.

Once that happened everything went quiet. The wind was gone and the noise halted. Somehow inside Tori she knew that this was almost over. She had done what she had set out to do. The evil force called Robert was now in the board. Now she needed to secure him in it so he could not come back out. She put the board in the box and slowly poured salt in and over the box.

As she did she firmly said, "I now bind you Robert to the board forever. You will not be able to leave this board under your own power. This salt is a barrier that will keep you in the board. I command this in the name of all the saints and all that is holy."

She knew that this was not finished yet. Grabbing the box she left the condo and quickly walked to her car. She put the box on the passenger seat. She drove carefully through the city knowing that this was just a temporary fix. Yes Robert was bound to the board, but now she had to find a way to get rid of it for good so that he would be destroyed and never be allowed to return.

She parked the car in the parking lot next to the St. Michael's Abby in Orange County. Tori got out and grabbed the board out of the box. She stood in front of the statue of St. Michael outside the Abbey. There was no one around except for Tori. She took the board and held it high above her head. "Blessed Michael, Archangel, defend us in the hour of conflict; be our safeguard against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God restrain him, we humbly pray; and do thou, O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust, down to hell, Satan, and with him the other wicked spirits who wander through the world for the ruin of souls. Amen."

When she shouted Amen she through the board in the air. She didn't know why, just something in her told her to do so. When she threw the board it was like it was torn from her hands. It flew directly to the statue and struck the uplifted sword of St. Michael. When the board struck the sword it tuned to powder and there was a loud bang like a gun shot and the board and Robert were no more.

Tori fell to her knees in thanks and out of exhaustion. She stay there for a time just enjoying the silence and the calm that had come over her. Anyone who might pass by would just think her to be another devout praying at a statue. They would never know the trials that she had been through.

She got back in the car and started to drive. She was going to go to her parent's home to rest. Her eyes fell on the box on the passenger seat. She knew she still had to get rid of everything. She found a truck that was shredding tree branches on a side street. She pulled up slowly next to the huge machine that was attached to a collection truck. She saw that there were no workers around as they were gathering up small branches off the lawn. She opened her window and tossed the box and planchette into the shredder. Before it even start grinding she drove away. The box and small piece of wood were no problem for this tree eating machine. They were in very small pieces scattered among the wood chips and gone for good.

Tori drove to her parent's house. When she got there Jade was storming around the living room. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror by the door on the way in. She thought that she looked like she had been through a hurricane. Then she laughed at that thought. "Where have you been? I have been calling you and calling you."

"I was taking care of things. I had a date with a guy named Robert!" Tori snapped back.

"You didn't go home alone did you?"

"Yes I did and we won't be seeing Robert again. I got rid of him. It was a bit of a fight, but I was stronger than him. Well with the help of Michael?"

She then filled Jade in on all the details. Jade was still upset with her, but she was more concerned than angry. She held Tori close and kissed her forehead. Jade couldn't believe the look of Tori's phone when she showed it to her. The glass was broken from the inside as it bubbled outwards.

As they were examining her phone, Jade's phone rang and startled them. They laughed because they both thought that somehow Tori's very dead phone had rung.

Jade answered her phone. It was Nona calling. Sam was doing a lot better and would be released from the hospital in a few days and Cat suddenly came out of her coma. She was feeling good and the doctors just want to keep her for observation overnight.

They said that it was strange. She was as low as ever and then suddenly about a half an hour ago she flinched and her eyes sprung open and she was fighting the machines. She won't be able to talk for a couple of days due to the sore throat from the breathing tube. That would be a horrible punishment for the always talking Cat.

They decided that they would go and visit Cat at the hospital. They made one stop at a mall before they went to go see her. Tori sent Jade to the flower shop and told her that had to make a purchase at another store. They split up and were back in the car in fifteen minutes.

Cat was very happy to see them when they came to visit. She had one question for them. The nurses had given her a small white board so she could communicate. She only asked one question, "What happened?"

Jade and Tori took turns telling her exactly what happened. Cat felt bad that she had released this evil into the world. They told her it wasn't her fault, but inside they were both thinking that they all had a part in bringing on what happened. That was when Tori handed her the bag that she had with her.

"This is a get well gift for you." Tori told her.

Cat opened the gift and found that Tori had bought her a PearPad mini. She was very excited.

"I will load the game Candyland for you on there so that you can play it all by yourself and NEVER need to play any other games!" Tori said with a laugh.

. Their friend Dice said that he would look after Murf the goat so that neither Jade nor Tori had to keep driving to Cat's house.

Jade and Cat talked about Sam and her condition. Cat said that a nurse had pushed her in a wheelchair down to Sam's room on the next floor. She was in a lot of pain, but she was going to be okay. Jade said they were going to stop in, but she could only have one visitor and someone was already there.

Cat laughed and turned all red. That is probably André he is always here visiting her. The two girls laughed. As Robbie showed up for a visit Tori had finished loading Candyland on the computer. Jade and Tori said goodbye and left Cat in the capable hands of Robbie.

They stopped on the next floor to see if they could get in to see Sam, but the nurse said she still had a visitor. They decided that they would leave a note for her to let her know they stopped.

It read, _'Sam, we stopped __several__ times to see you. However, someone was hogging all your time, André! We want you to know that all is well again. We will tell you all the details when we are able to see you. Cat is looking good and should go home tomorrow. Murf is in good hands. Get well soon. T and J.'_ The nurse said she would see that Sam got the note.

Jade wanted to stop by their home to have a look around and pick up some things she wasn't able to grab when they left the other night. When they opened the door there was a very different feeling in the condo. It was a much lighter relaxed feeling. The heavy darkness was gone. The mess was not gone.

Tori looked around the condo that she loved so much and after up-righting a kitchen chair she sat down and cried. It was as much a release as it was a sadness over the condition of their home. Jade came over to comfort her.

"It is okay Babygirl. I will help clean all this up. We can move if you want. We don't have to stay here." Jade said holding her and stroking her hair.

"I am just tired and weak." Tori said.

"Babygirl you are anything but weak."

"I don't want to move Jade. I fought for this place and I want to stay. Some of our nice things are broken. We have lost a few of our favourite things."

"We didn't lose the important things." Jade said.

She went to the bedroom and was back in a minute. Jade used her foot to clear some of the destruction from in front of Tori's chair. Jade bent down on her knee where she had cleared away the junk. She opened her hand and presented a small velvet box.

"Tori, you are the stro….."

"Yes oh yes I will marry you!"

"Dammit I had a whole speech memorized now let me say it!"

"Ok sorry."

"Tori, you are the strongest person I know. You stood up to me when I treated you like crap when anyone else would have just walked away. You over came all the horrors in your life and came out smiling. You just stood up to the powers of evil. I would be so honoured if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes a million times yes." Tori pulled Jade up and kissed her.

"I was afraid you might say no." Jade said.

"I think that if I can fight evil I should make a great mother to our children."

"Wow slow down Babygirl you don't even have the ring on yet."

Jade took that diamond ring out of the little box and slid it easily on Tori's finger. It was official now they were engaged. Tori was going to be her wife forever. They kissed and held each other.

They decided that they should go tell Tori's parents. Jade's mother was never home and wouldn't care anyway. Tori said that they should play it cool when they walk in and see who notices first. They agreed that David would be the last to notice.

They walked in and Jade headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee while Tori sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Holly was busy working on a shopping list for groceries with her head stuck in the fridge. David was pretending to read a book that had long fallen into his sleeping lap. Trina was home and was painting her toenails.

"Tori I was watching that ….oh my god look at the size of that diamond!" Trina shouted.

David startled and dropped his book on the floor and pretended he had been awake the entire time. Holly's head came out of the fridge and Trina hobbled over on her heals so as not to mess up her toes. She grabbed Tori's hand and pulled the ring up to her face. "Who did you get this from?"

"Jade! Who else?" Tori said rather indignant.

"So you are engaged?" Trina asked.

"Wow Mom you thought you only had one intelligent daughter!" Jade smirked.

Everyone came over and were looking at Tori's ring and there was hugging and much ooing and ahhing. Jade allowed the human contact that normally would have made her run screaming into the night.

"That is totally not fair. I am so glad that I am not gay. Tori gets a ring and Jade doesn't! What a rip off." Trina said.

"I will get her a ring too!" Tori said.

"When will the wedding be?" Trina asked.

"We haven't discussed a date yet." Jade said.

"From now on our life is going to be perfect." Tori said smiling at Jade.

The End

**AN: Thank you for reading this story. S.M.**


End file.
